dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Another Tale/Chapter 3
Akol and Dial lashed out in attacks, power levels matched. Ki Blasts clashed, elbows ripping eachother, punches thrown. Akol was the first to defuse. Kol went at Dial with a Gekirestu Ranma. The beams hit, but nothing else. Dial was unfazed. Minutes past, Dial unfusing. Back to the unwinnable battle. Kol and Deimos, Akira and Tyral. Tyral threw punches that stunned Akira for seconds. They switched partners, a Kamehameha going at Deimos. This sent Deimos off senses, sending him flying off for a few moments. Deimos shook his head, and charged back at Akira. Akira drop kicked him, then picked him up by the back of his collar. Akira kneed him in the back twice, released two Ki Blasts in his back, then tossed him down and walked over him. Deimos's spine snapped, Deimos now useless. Kol was on the ground, in tears of anger. He sprung up, ascending. His hair grew, eyebrows gone. Super Saiyan Four and Three. An unbeatable match up. The earth shook at the Power, nearly unable to handle it. Deimos attemped at standing up, releasing Ki making a flexible spine for temporary. They were done, Akira and Kol about to do the fusion once more. They fused; two Super Saiyan Threes. The figure emerged, in Super Saiyan Four. It floated into the air, then lashed out at Tyral. Tyral was relieved of his pain being numb enough after being punched and kicked several times. The fusion trio then backed into the air, charging a Super Kamehameha. Deimos crawled beside Tyral, absorbing a quarter from his full power. Using this power, he instant transmissioned to the two locations of the Potara Earings, slipping one on him. He appeared beside Tyral, handing him an earring during the past time. He stuck it on, releasing an Energy Shield. Emerged the same being, Dial, in Super Saiyan Five. The shield expanded slightly, the Kamehameha released; It clashed with the shield, ripping in, then out of it. The shield exploded, allowing the Kamehameha, now a normal one, to rip into the Fusion. The body blasted back, stunned for mere minutes. Akol flew down, descending into it's normal form as Dial did the same. He picked up his enemy, and slapped him twice. "Don't come back." He said in a deep voice, chucking the fusion through the air. It escaped through the clouds, most likely floating back soon. Akol unfused once more, Kol dropped paralysed. A ring dropped from the sky. "Fusions done.. Kol." Akira said slightly, waiting for two men to come flying down. Such things happended. Akira picked up Tyral, and charged his Ki. "Never come back from HFLL!" He yelled, charging his Ki. He lashed out in a punch. Dragon Fist. It slammed through Tyral, sending an imaginary dragon wrapping around him. It secured him in a paralyisis, Akira stepping back as Kol stepped up. "Ready?" Kol asked. "Ready!." They both said with eachother, and charged Kamehameha's. Kol charged a Full Power Energy Wave, however. They released there blasts at the same time, slamming the waves into Tyral. Tyral flew off, a scream of pain leaking out. His final words; a scream. Deimos had none, as he had been dead. Akira looked to Kol and the both fainted. Immediatly. End. Of the first Saga Category:Fan Fiction Category:Novel Segments